Love, Lust or Addiction
by Francheska24
Summary: Santana is the most outgoing, sincere, and out adult teenager there is, what happens when she sights her eyes on something she literary can't have. Will her intentions be pure, or will it turn into something more than just lust? Love or addiction? Santana G!P
1. Chapter 1

**So this is something I've thought about in the past three weeks for a story, hopefully you would like it.**

"Come on Sam…I mean look at her.." I point out to a woman at the other side of the bar.

"Santana, she's not my type." He tells me and I chuckle and point at the woman.

"A sexy blonde, with blue eyes isn't your type?!" I scream at him and he looks at me confused.

"She looks like my mother Santana!" he screams back by the loud music and I shake my head.

"Nah…Your mother is so much hot-…." Sam gives me a angry look and I smile coyly.

"Don't even finish that sentence." He tells me with anger in his voice.

"Right, sorry my friend." I tell him and gesture the bartender for my usual drink.

"So, talking about your mom, how is she? Is she still with your dad?" I ask him and he sighs.

"She's alright, and I don't know. You know how parents get from time to time…" he tells me and I nod.

"Yeah, divorced and less horny." I tell him while the bartender places two drinks and I give Sam one.

"To new life, and less drama. Hot girls, and still hot moms." I tell him raising my glass and he shakes his head chuckling and raises his glass.

"Cheers." I tell him and then we both down our drinks. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder, and turn to see the woman that was across the bar.

"Hi, I'm Heidi. I can't help but feel that you were looking at me just minutes ago." She tells me and I smirk and look at her close. Great body, blonde, beautiful eyes, and of course amazing attributes that give her a plus.

"Santana Lopez, and would you like a drink sexy?" I ask and she seems amused because one of her eyebrows goes up.

"Of course…" she answers and sits beside me. A few hours later, and we are both making out.

"God, I wanted you since I saw you." She tells me and moans when I deepen the kiss. She immediately backs up, and smiles.

"Are you wearing a strap on or something?" she asks and I look at her in a serious manner.

"No." I simply answer and her hands immediately go to my bulge making me moan.

"Is this for real?!" she screams out of anger and looks at me disgusted.

"I think I should go.." she says and walks out from where we were kissing.

"Right." I tell myself and nod walking out.

I walk out of the bar and start heading home, when suddenly I hear a horn and lights behind me. I stop walking and move to stand on the sidewalk. The car immediately stops and I look down the street to find no one else, no car, nothing. As the cars window goes down, it reveals a blonde with blue eyes and I roll my eyes.

"Hello, Ms Evans." I tell her and she smiles at me.

"Santana Lopez, what are you doing alone at this time?" she asks and I chuckle.

"No offense Ms Evans, I'm just strolling and getting my mind off things." I tell her smiling and she shrugs.

"Right, I know the feeling." She tells me looking down and I nod.

"Yeah…"I look at the floor and we both stay silent.

"I have to go, it's getting late, I'll see you soon." I tell her and turn to walk away.

"Santana, wait!" she screams and I stop immediately. She moves the car a little more to see me and she bites her lips.

"Want some company?" she asks and I sigh but smile at her by her consideration.

"You know, they say I'm an awesome mom." She tells me and I laugh at her comment.

"Sure, what the hell, come on." I tell her and she immediately rolls up the window of her car and turns everything off before getting out and locking the doors of her car.

"So… Awesome mom?" I ask and we both laugh.

"Of course." She laughs and nods at the same time.

As we walk down the street I can feel the calm atmosphere and relax instantly. Walking always helps me to forget and get my mind off things, negative and bad things that cross my mind.

"So, Santana how is everything? How's your dad?" she asks and I look down.

"Ms Evans…." I start but get cut off by her and she stands in front of me.

"It's Brittany, you can call me Brittany, Santana." She tells me and I open my mouth to talk.

"But Ms-.." I try again and she shuts me up with her hand. I try not to get nervous, but God she is so beautiful, it's hard not to and her perfume God.

"Shhh, Santana its Brittany ok?" she tells me and licks her lips, shit and I thought she couldn't get any sexier. I nod and she smiles at me.

"Great, so how is he?" she asks again and I shake my head.

"I can't say, he's an old fucker. Always was and always will be, like I am a disappointment." I tell her and Brittany sighs and frowns.

"You are not a disappointment Santana." She tells me and I shrug.

"Maybe I am, but I don't let him get in my head. Its trash, just like him…I rather say that I am disappointed from where I came from, than what I am." I tell her and she stares at me.

"You aren't a monster, I mean, I bet there are many people like you…I mean, you know… And I mean anyone would be lucky to have you." She tells me and I get even more nervous.

"I don't think so but thank you for that, you know for making me feel better." I tell her and she nods.

"How are you and your husband? Everything…" I trail off not sure if I should ask or even mention him.

"I don't know." She tells me and I take a quick look at her seeing her frown I decide to change the subject.

"How are you and Sam?" I ask and she looks at me confused.

"Um.. We're fine I guess, he's my son you know." She tells me and I laugh and nod.

"Yes, I know, he's my best friend Brittany, I know everything about his life. More importantly, the beautiful woman who gave birth to him." I tell her and she laughs loudly.

"Always the sweet talker huh Santana?" she asks and I smile at her.

"At least it makes you laugh, so I'll take it as a compliment." I tell her and she looks at me her eyes glowing with….appreciation?

"I need to get home." She tells me and I nod.

"Right, I'll walk you back to your car." As we both walk, I can sense the awkwardness and the tension in the atmosphere, but this time I don't mind. I take one more look at her and realize how beautiful she is, I know its Sam's mom but I can't help but admire her beauty.

"Here we are." She speaks out getting me back to reality, and I chuckle.

"Yes, here we are." We stand there and suddenly she hugs me. The smell of her sweet perfume, and I know if Sam would see this, he would flip.

"So, I'll see you later." I tell her and we stop hugging. Then she takes my hand, and I feel my palms getting sweaty.

"Nonsense, I will drive you home. I wouldn't let my son walk home alone in the middle of the night, so I won't let you either, so come on and not another word if you are going to oppose." She tells me and I sigh looking at her climb inside her car.

"Ok, Santana, she's your best friend's mom, and nothing will ever happen, so let's go." I tell myself and open the passenger door to climb in.

"Ready?" she asks and I nod shyly.

As we drive down the road, I look at my side window and wish I wouldn't get home. My father isn't one of the best fathers in the world, and I'm pretty sure he hates my existence. Somehow, I wish he would just be normal….

"We're here." Brittany announces and we stop outside my house. It is dark, which means either he's waiting for me or not home. I hope it's the latter…

"Santana, are you alright?" she asks and I nod giving her a fake smile.

"Of course. Thank you for the ride home, and the company. I really enjoyed it." I tell her and close the passenger door without giving her a chance to reply.

It's 12 am, I open the front door as gently as possible so it won't make a sound and I finally open the door without a sound successfully. I sigh in relief but suddenly the lights of the living room turns on to reveal my biggest fear.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asks and I stay silent.

"I asked you a question…" he says calmly and I smirk.

"I know, I'm not deaf you know and what do you care?" I ask with an attitude and he stands up and takes my arm pulling it hard.

"Don't talk to me like that, I'm all you've got, and it's sad to say I'm stuck with you by law. But one more year and you are out. I'm just following your mother's last words. So when you're 19 you are out." He tells me and let's go of my arm.

He walks away and all I can say is that I want nothing more than that to happen.

 **Next Morning**

As I walk downstairs I feel the house empty, and touch my arm that still hurts from the way he grab me. Suddenly my phone rings, and I answer it as fast as I can.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Santana." I hear his voice and get pissed.

"What the fuck do you want Sam?" I ask and he stays silent for a moment.

"Um…Are you angry at me?" he asks confused.

"Of course not Sam, I am actually happy that you left without telling me at all." I tell him while I open the fridge, I hear him sigh and roll my eyes.

"Don't sigh, you big lip freak." I tell him and he groans.

"You were kind of busy…" he tells me and I slam the fridge door close.

"So? You should've waited for me. I would've waited for you." I tell him and walk out of the kitchen.

"Alright, it will never happen again, so I was calling to see if you would come over? We can play with my PS4, you know chill. My mom's not home so…." He tells me and that immediately catches my attention.

"Really? And your dad?" I ask and can't help but feel nervous.

"Um…I think he's working, I don't know, I haven't spoken to him in a while." He tells me and I close my eyes because I shouldn't care.

"Oh, sorry about that…" I tell him and I can feel his smile.

"You're sorry? Since when? "He asks and I snap out of the pity trance.

"Yeah, since when? Don't give a fuck Sam, if he doesn't have time then fuck it, his lost." I tell him and he laughs.

"You know, that's why you're my best friend, because of your humor and somewhat nice speeches." He tells me and I smile.

"Shut your guppy lips, and yes I'll be over soon." I tell him and hang up.

As I go to my room, I get dressed with some jeans, a white shirt and black and white converse. As I go downstairs and I'm almost out the door. Someone knocks on the front door, I look at the door confused and when I open the door I'm even more confused than ever.

"Good morning Santana…"

 **Well, what do you guys think? REVIEW PLEASE :D And I will update soon the other stories. Hope you enjoyed this new one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm happy you guys liked this story, and to answer everyone's question about Brittany's age, she's 32 XD . So hopefully you'll keep liking this story, here's another chapter. Enjoy :D**

" _Good morning…"_

"Um…Good morning, Mrs. Evans…" I look at the beauty in front of me. She's in a white short dress that makes her look like a goddess, scratch that even more than the goddess she is…..

"Can I come in? Or are you going to stand there and look at me?" she asks and I immediately move from the door so she could step inside. She looks around the house and looks at the living room and walks inside. As I make my way to the living room, I stop at the entrance and see her looking at a picture.

"It's a beautiful picture…" she says giving her back to me and stares at the picture. I walk towards her and she still has her back to me, but I can see the picture when I step closer.

"Yes, it's actually one of my favorites." I tell her and she nods placing the picture back.

"Your mother was beautiful, I can see where you really come from." She tells me and my head starts to explode 'Did she just tell me I'm beautiful?'

"Um…" I stumble and scratch my head nervously. She suddenly turns around and we are face to face, I can feel her breath and just when I close my eyes she steps back.

"Sam trusts you right?" she asks and I nod.

"Yes, we've been best friends since…" suddenly I get cut off by her.

"I know…. Santana can I trust you?" she asks and I shrug.

"Of course."

"His father and I haven't been…..In good terms lately, and I want to be sure that Sam has someone to talk to, although he has me…" she then turns and smiles at me.

"But, who wants to talk to a mother about their parent's relationship." She finally tells me and steps in front of me.

"Just, whatever happens I know I can trust you to be there for my son." She tells me and then kisses me in the cheek.

"I will be there for him." I reassure her and she gives me a sad smile, her eyes glossy and then she hugs me. Suddenly, she steps back still embracing me and looks at my lips.

"I have to go…" she whispers and I nod looking at her.

"Me too..." I tell her but we still don't stop embracing each other. We keep looking at each other, waiting for the other to do something, to make the move as tension runs around and before I could speak she backs up.

"I'm sorry I have to go." She tells me and runs out of my house. I close my eyes in frustration and shake my head to forget.

 **Evan House**

As I sit there with a game control on my hand, I can't help but think to what almost happened in my house. I feel my control vibrate taking out of my thoughts and then a bang.

"FUCK YEAH!" Sam screams and stands up in happiness.

"Sam!" I hear in back of me and turn to look at the beauty.

"Sorry." Sam tells her and frowns.

"You are almost an adult, and I don't think I should be repeatedly telling you not to scream or curse bad words." She tells him and he sighs.

"Fine, I'm sorry." He tells her and she nods. She then looks at me and moves around Sam's room picking up his dirty clothes.

"Hey, mom, can Santana stay the night?" Sam asks and I feel nervous.

"Of course, she can stay but in the guest room." She tells him and walks out of the room.

"I hate it when she treats me like a child." Sam tells me and I look at the door.

"Well, if you don't like being treated as a child, you should stop acting like one…" I tell him and stand up going out of the room. As I go down stairs, I hear her on the phone and can't help but eavesdrop.

"Jack… Just for your son, can you just come home and say hello." She tells her husband and her voice seems desperate.

"You haven't been home, in weeks and I had to tell him that you are in a business trip… I hate lying to my son…No, I said it right his MY SON….You know what? I don't need this….Hopefully that skank you've been with for months is more important than your son." With that she hangs up and I feel saddened by her and Sam. The thing is Sam and his father had always had a great bond, father and sons have to have, but lately I have seen that bond fade. Even now that he's 18, Sam still believes in that bond and that makes it difficult to explain that his father is distant.

I decide to go downstairs, and down to the laundry room where I hear crying. As I walk down the steps, the crying starts to fade and I look at her back. Her hands are in top of the washer and she's looking down.

"Why is it that no one appreciates love?" she asks and I don't answer.

"After years together, someone always starts to throw away the love and the relationship they built….And the other just, stays there fighting…How is that?" she now turns to look at me, her eyes all puffy from crying and she sniffs.

"Sometimes people consider lust more powerful than love, and they don't see that lust is actually moments of pleasure, love sometimes isn't that…You know powerful…" I tell her and she closes her eyes and starts crying again.

"Mrs Evans…" I start but then I am cut off by her lips, and that's all I needed. I take her legs, picking her up and placing her on top of the washer. Our kiss getting deeper and deeper, and I feel myself get hard fast. She takes her hands and shoves them down my pants, and I am shocked by the way she easily grabs ahold of my member. I start to moan and as I am about to take my pants off, I hear footsteps…

"Santana? Mom?" I immediately button my pants on and she gets out of the top of the washer.

"Hey…" Sam says and looks at both of us confused.

"Is everything alright?" he asks and I nod.

"Of course everything's alright….Santana you should go back and do whatever you both were going to do." I look at her and she doesn't look at me making me confused.

"Right. Let's go San… "Sam tells me and I nod because of course she would act this way.

"Right." I tell her and she now has her back at me. I nod a little frustrated and run back upstairs.

"Sam I'm going to the bathroom… Wait for me in your room?" I ask and he nods.

"Sure, but don't be long." He tells me and I roll my eyes.

"Just wait for me…" I tell him and make my way to the bathroom not even bothering to lock the door. Once I take my pants off, not even my compressors can hide how hard I am, and I quickly start stroking my member.

"Fuckk…" I moan and starts going fast making a tighter grip, as I think of Brittany…

"Yes…Brittany.." I moan her name and in that moment the door opens. I look back and see her, as we stare at each other she closes the door quietly so Sam doesn't listen, and she kneels down.

"What are you doing?" I ask but what she did next was all I needed to know. She starts giving me a blow job, her mouth taking me in perfectly and I start to grab a hold of everything I can.

"Crap…." I moan and she starts rapidly sucking, and moving in and out. I can't help but take her head and start moving at my pace. I close my eyes and look at the ceiling feeling like I'm in heaven.

"I'm cumming….You don't have to swallow, back up…" I tell her and she grabs my balls and that's when something snaps and I cum down her throat.

"Shit…" I tell her and keep going in and out of her mouth until my member is limp. I smile at Brittany, and she gives me a pitty smile and turns away. At this I frown, but deeply inside I feel gitty by what just happened….

"My goddess, I will be here for you also…" I tell her and she smiles nodding.

After she goes out of the bathroom all I think about is, that I wouldn't be opposed to more of her or that happening once again….

 **HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS LIKED IT,** **PLEASE REVIEW AND HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND.**


End file.
